flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Overview Characteristics Height: 5"10 Weight: 167 lbs Eyes: Hazel Hair: Brown Strength Level: Spider-man posses superhuman strength, able to lift roughly 10 tons; in previous comic book events, he was able to lift 20 tons due to Mephisto's manipulation. This happened when he was killed then reborn by, "the other." Spider-Man is the heroic alter ego of Peter Parker. He was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics. Since then, Spider-Man has seen major roles in television, movies, comic books, novels, and many video games. Spider-Man was voiced in the 1994 Fox Kids television program by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who may be better known as Prince Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Spider-Man was more recently portrayed by Tobey Maguire in the record-breaking movie trilogy. Although now, the Spider-Man franchise is going through a re-boot and Andrew Garfield is to play Spider-Man. Origin Of The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker is the only son of Richard and Mary Parker. His parents were agents of a secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. However, their demise was at the hands of the Red Skull. So Peter spent most of his life living with his Uncle and Aunt. His Uncle Ben and Aunt May were kind and loving people, they always encouraged their young nephew Peter and wanted him to succeed. They treated him like the son that they never had. When Peter was at the age of 10 he showed a interest in science, so that became his number one subject. When he grew older he became smarter, achieving "A's" in every subject that he did. He might have been the smartest guy in class, but when it came to gym class he was the weakest of all. So Flash Thompson the number one athlete in the school called him "Puny Parker." Which was what Peter was. Peter was also girlfriend-less, because he was the school's nerd. However, while he was attending a high school field trip demonstrating the amazing talents of radiology. While Peter was watching the demonstration, he was bitten by a radio active spider, Peter then had all the ability's of a spider(except webbing) like strength, speed, stamina, super reflexes, agility, and Spider senses. After the death of his uncle Peter decided to use his powers to help people other than using his powers to get rich and famous. He remembered Uncle Ben's Words "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." Those words are what Spider-Man stands for. After becoming Spider-Man, Peter decided to take more responsibility around the house, He then got a job at the Daily Bugle as a Freelance photographer. J.J Jameson always wanted to destroy Spider-man's career as a super hero. Jameson hates masked heroes, because it was a masked vigilante that killed his wife. So later on in life Peter started to date Jameson's secretary Betty Brant. Due to Peter's 2nd life, the relationship ended in tragedy. Betty would later on date Ned Leeds. Peter wondered why all the other super heroes got by and he could not, so because of this he decided to go see the Fantastic Four. When he went to the Baxter building he found that the elevator door was looked, determined to get an interview Peter switched to his other persona. Dodging the cameras, escaping the booby traps, and even encountering the team it's self. He finally found out that the Fantastic 4 are not a job of hire, because of this he decided not to join the team. After this Spider-man fought his first villain, the communist spy Chameleon. Which could disguise himself to be any person of his choosing. Spider-man then fought more villains like Vulture, Lizard, Kraven the hunter, Mysterio, Electro, Rhino, and Sandman. However, when Green Goblin made his cameo Spider-man started to fight tougher villains like Doctor Octopus! Equipment When Peter Parker began his first days as Spider- Man, he used Web Gauntlets. He created a special formula that would allow him to sling webs at a press of a button. Eventually he was killed then reborn by the "other" and he then created his own organic webbing. Spider-Man also has different gadgets that he has used in the comic book universe. The Spider Light: The Spider Light was found on his utility belt under his shirt. He would turn this on when scaring criminals, or when it was dark. Spider Belt: The Spider belt is located under Spider-Man's shirt. He carries Web fluid, a Spider light, money, a camera, and other things. Spider Tracers: One of the more common items from the spider belt that he has used to help the detective side of spider-man's life, these are more commonly seen in the 1994 animated series. Physical Appearance Spider-Man is generally seen in his blue and red tights with a black spider in the middle of the front, and a large red spider in the middle of his back. His eyes have seen many iterations, but they are generally large and white and seem to change with Peter Parker's mood and expression, although there is little to no scientific or physical explanation of how his mask can actively reflect such things. Spider-Man has also had a number of other suits he has used, the most popular of which is probably the black symbiote suit that he eventually discarded due to its negative effects on his life and personality. The symbiote, an alien creature that bonded to Parker without his knowledge or consent, would eventually join with Parker's rival Eddie Brock to become the popular villain Venom. Peter Parker, in his high school years, is typically seen as a nerd who dresses the part, including glasses, belly button high pants, loafers and a comb-over. Once graduating from high school, Parker would stop wearing glasses and generally dress in a more popular and acceptable manner, or at least a less overtly nerdy one. Retrospective After Spider-Man became a hit superhero in the late 1970s, it was time to bring him into the realm of video games. The Early Years Spider-Man's first foray into video games was Parker Brothers' Spider-Man for the Atari 2600 in 1982. This set the titular hero on a massive skyscraper in New York City, scaling the walls to defuse bombs and rescue innocent civilians to thwart the evil Green Goblin. Soon afterwards, in 1985, Scott Adams' popular Questprobe series made its way to the Commodore 64, including Questprobe #2: Spiderman. After a few years, he appeared on PC-DOS, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Atari ST and Commodore 64 in 1989 with Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge. Published by a subsidiary of MicroProse, the story was set within several comic panels. It was the first video game to put players in the role of Spider-Man against several of his villains. The play mechanics featured an early form of a fighting game, pitting either Spider-Man or Captain America against one other opponent. In the same year, Spider-Man made a curious appearance in Revenge of Shinobi for the Sega Genesis as a boss who threw spider-webs at Shinobi and morphed into Batman after taking significant damage. Soon after the game's release, it was pulled to add copyright information for Marvel. Batman's form was changed to avoid lawsuits. Spider-Man went on to appear in 1990's The Amazing Spider-Man for the Amiga, PC DOS, C64, and Atari ST developed by Oxford Digital. The game featured Mysterio for the first time as a primary antagonist. After kidnapping love interest Mary Jane Watson, Mysterio forces Spider-Man to traverse several film-themed rooms, featuring a hybrid of platforming and puzzle genres. Treading Toward Greatness Also in 1990, Spider-Man finally reached a Nintendo system with the release of The Amazing Spider-Man on the Nintendo Game Boy. While sharing a similar name with the Amiga title, the hand-held platforming action game was radically different. This time, Mary Jane has been kidnapped by Venom. Developed by Rare and published by the infamous LJN, The Amazing Spider-Man puts players in the slippers of Spidey as he fights his way through sewers, Central Park and other locations fighting popular villains. The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin for the Sega Master System would mark the Kingpin's first appearance as a primary antagonist. Spider-Man would have to defeat each villain to obtain a key to a stolen nuclear device before it detonated in 24 hours. Not only that, but Venom even kidnaps Mary Jane again! This title would go on to become one of Marvel's most important video games after its release on the Sega Genesis in 1991. Two out of three owners of the Sega Genesis bought the game in its first year of release. More versions of the popular title were developed, including a version for the Game Gear in 1992 as well as a revamped re-release on the Sega CD in 1993. Also in 1991, Spider-Man made brief cameo appearances in The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback for Nintendo's hand-held. It was the first time Spider-Man had taken the role of a supporting character without being in the title. Rather than busting heads and tingling his spider sense, Spider-Man would give The Punisher advice from stage to stage. He would also swing in after the Punisher had freed a hostage, web-slinging them to safety. During the same year, Spider-Man: The Video Game was released. Unfortunately, the game only saw the light of day (so to speak) as a coin-operated arcade game. The play mechanics were similar to Data East's Captain America and the Avengers released in arcades earlier that year. Four players could take on the roles of Spider-Man, Black Cat, Namor and Hawkeye and scroll from left to right, beating the snot out of everything that passed. A Tale of LJN's Failures 1992 saw the release of the Game Boy sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man, aptly titled Spider-Man 2. It was the first time the symbiote Carnage had appeared in a video game. Although the game is marked as a sequel, it doesn't share any of the original's play mechanics. Instead, it was developed by B.I.T.S. and not Rare, featuring more left to right side-scrolling action. Critics were non-too-pleased, but were treated to two more offerings that same year. Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six made its way onto the Nintendo Entertainment System, Spidey's first time on the popular home console. The game put Spider-Man against the titular group of villains featuring a storyline based off of the popular story arc from the comic. While his appearance on the NES was met with growing hype, critics felt that it suffered from the same problems as B.I.T.S. and LJN's Game Boy offering. The poor controls and level design made the game unfairly difficult. Spidey had one more chance that year with the 16-bit offering Spider-Man and X-Men: Arcade's Revenge for the Super NES and Sega Genesis. While Spidey had already had a hit Genesis title, this was the first time he had appeared on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was also the first time he had teamed up with several members of the X-Men including Storm, Wolverine, Gambit and Cyclops. However, unlike the arcade game, players would only take the role of one hero through their own designated chain of levels within Arcade's Murderworld. Spider-Man, however, would be the only one available to play in the climactic battle with Arcade. Unfortunately, critics also found the game unreasonably difficult to complete, although it was more entertaining than the last two offerings. In 1993 Spidey returned to the Game Boy with more LJN magic. Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers was universally panned for having the same poor design choices as the last title. This game would mark an end for the Game Boy trilogy that Rare had started. A Tale of LJN's (moderate) Success By the time 1994 rolled around, Spidey fans were already enjoying the acclaimed Spider-Man: The Animated Series and several popular story arcs in the comic book universe. These story arcs were brought to form in Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage. Sporting a blood-red cartridge, Maximum Carnage was met after much fanfare and hype. Unlike many of LJN's previous offerings, however, the title was actually met with a higher level of acceptance from both critics and fans alike. This was due to the game's storyline which featured a deeper involvement within the comic's titular story arc. While the game featured the same side-scrolling beat-em-up action, the game's devotion to its roots helped keep fans afloat. The sequel, 1995's Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety, wasn't as successful as its predecessor, due mainly to its repetition. Featuring the same side-scrolling beat-em-up action as Maximum Carnage, Separation Anxiety followed the events of Venom's story arc, Lethal Protector. While the game featured most of the same great presentation choices from Maximum Carnage, it would be remembered as a disappointing follow-up. The same year, Acclaim published Spider-Man. Back to basics! In fact, the game was based primarily off of the Animated Series. While it's known as Spider-Man on the box, many have gone to call it Spider-Man The Animated Series to avoid confusion. Is it working? I thought not. Whether it matters or not, the game still suffered from even more problems. The franchise seemed to grow more stale as Acclaim continued to milk the franchise. In Trusted Hands Thankfully, that same year, Spider-Man was in the trusted hands of Capcom. A spin-off for the popular fighting game X-Men: Children of the Atom was developed for arcades simply entitled Marvel Super Heroes. As one of the more popular fighters, Spider-Man used his great agility and web-based attacks to fight against several villains including Doctor Doom and Thanos. The game would later be ported to the Sony Playstation and Sega Saturn, Spidey's sole appearance on Sega's console. In 1996, Spider-Man appeared in another Capcom spin-off, Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems for the SNES. Unlike the arcade fighting game of the same name, War of the Gems featured more side-scrolling action and put Spider-Man in another group with other popular Marvel heroes like the Hulk and Iron Man. Based on the Infinity Gauntlet story arc that had been a recurring event in Marvel Comics, the game was lauded as being disappointing, especially considering the fans' cries for the arcade fighters in home consoles. While Spider-Man was quietly being awesome as a brutal fighter, 1996 saw the release of Spider-Man: Web of Fire for the ill-fated Sega 32X. While the game is known to be awful, it is still fetching a high price tag over one hundred US dollars in the community due to its rarity as one of the last 32X titles released. Spider-Man would go on to play a favorite fighter in Capcom's reign of fighting games such as 1997's Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, 1998's Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, and 2000's Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Bankruptcy Aftermath At Marvel After filing for bankruptcy, Marvel Comics was hit by a massive comic book depression. In 2000, Marvel became profitable once more with the release of the successful X-Men film and were ready to release another Spider-Man video game, this time for the Sony PlayStation. The aptly titled Spider-Man, developed by Tony Hawk developers Neversoft, was released for the Sony Playstation and Game Boy Color. With Carnage and Doctor Octopus reprising their roles as main antagonists, the Playstation title was a critical and commercial success with Neversoft spawning enhanced versions on the Nintendo 64 and PC in 2001 as well as a sequel on the Game Boy Color, Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six that same year and making Spider-Man a playable character in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. Also in 2001, Spidey is featured as an unlockable character into Paradox's X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 for the Sony Playstation, the sequel to the successful 3D fighter. After completing Arcade mode as Cyclops, Spider-Man is available to play, marking his return to fighting since 2000's Marvel vs. Capcom 2. That same year, Spidey jumped onto the Game Boy Advance launch year with the release of Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace, allowing Mysterio to once again take his place as a titular villain. It didn't stop there for Spidey in 2001. Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro was released for the Sony Playstation, a numerical sequel to Neversoft's Spider-Man. This follow-up was developed by Vicarious Visions and marked the first time Electro had taken the spot of primary antagonist. Along with the film released a year later, the game suffered from a brief stint of controversy after the September 11 attacks in New York City. The climactic moment was originally set on top of the North Tower at the World Trade Center, but was swiftly changed. Success Gets To Spidey's Head In 2002, Spider-Man was looking at the pending success of the upcoming film. Treyarch's Spider-Man: The Movie was released on the PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube as well as the Game Boy Advance developed by Digital Eclipse. It was the first time players would be able to freely swing around a representation of New York City as Spider-Man, albeit slightly limited. The true sandbox title would only be a short wait longer. Upon the upcoming release of the film's sequel in 2004, Spider-Man 2: The Game was announced for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube. Also developed by Treyarch, Spider-Man 2 was known for its repetitive side-missions and linear plot. However, it was also known as the quintessential Spider-Man game. Players could spend their time web-swinging from building to building rather than shooting their web straight up into nothingness while swinging around. After the popularity of the Grand Theft Auto series had spread, gamers could experience a true open world in the role of Spider-Man. It seemed as if we would have to wait for another Spider-Man movie to enjoy another video game. Not so! Before the release of Spider-Man 3, gamers would be able to pick up the tights again to save the day once more starting with Ultimate Spider-Man in 2005. The game featured many similar play mechanics of the popular Spider-Man 2: The Game, but featured a new stylized graphical style called Comic Inking Animation technology. The title also brought us back to the roots of the comic book, closely following the events of the comic of the same name. Very shortly afterward, Spider-Man was seen in one last fighting game. This time produced by Electronic Arts rather than Capcom. Spidey was a playable fighter in the critically panned Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Plagued with bad mechanics and terrible art direction, EA never got a chance to renew their contract with Marvel. One year later, Spider-Man was ready to beat-em-up again with the release of Raven Software's action-RPG Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Several Spider-Man villains and allies also made an appearance, as well as several different Spider-Man outfits such as the Symbiote and Stark Armor. That same year, Spider-Man jumped onto the DS and GBA with Spider-Man: Battle for New York. For the first time, players would take the role of Green Goblin, much as they had with Venom several times before. In 2007, Spider-Man was revving up for his third feature film, which meant he was also preparing for his third video game based off of his feature films. Spider-Man 3 was released on all formats including Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, DS, PS2, PC, PSP and GBA. Unfortunately, it was plagued with the same repetition as Spider-Man 2 and the free-roaming wasn't as polished. It seemed as though Spider-Man was falling back into the realm of swiftly produced spin-offs once more. In the same year, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe was released, focusing on several elements from the film trilogy, only with a more lighthearted, cartoonish look. The beat-em-up was regarded as derivative, as the same classes of monsters would appear throughout each level in the game. In 2008, Activision released Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, wherein S.H.I.E.L.D. quarantined Manhattan island after Venom spread an army of symbiotes throughout the city. A year later, he appeared as a playable character in the ensemble work of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is made by Beenox Studios in 2010 and takes place within parallel dimensions featuring the titular character. Players will take control of four unique and different Spider-Men. For example, 'Amazing' is the Spider-man that every one knows the gameplay will be based on web attacks, 'Noir' will be placed in the 1930's and will be based on Stealth attacks, '2099' is 89 years into the future with Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man this gameplay will consist of agility and aerial attacks, and finally, 'Ultimate' will utilize the symbiote's power to fight enemies. It isn't one Spider-Man jumping from universe- to-universe, it will be when the Spider-men will have to fix the tablet of Order & Chaos. So that the bad guys won't gain the tablet and become more powerful. Quotes Uncle Ben is dead! And all because I was too late to save him. My Spider-man costume! I wish there were no such thing! I wish there was a superheroes' union somewhere---'cause if there was, I'd make sure a fella gets time-and-a-half for tackling a joker with four metal arms! No need to fight over me fellas. There's plenty to go around. Good morning, sir! Fill 'er up? Should I check under the hood? Mr Negative! Are you kidding me! Did they run out of names at the name store? Can I, like, carry your books to school? For the rest of my life? Well, well the old abandoned warehouse routine! They must have been brought up on grade-B movies! Bite your tongue, J.J.! Like they always say--the show must go on! Although I never figured out why! Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man. Spider Man: You have a knack for getting in trouble. Mary Jane: You have a knack for saving my life. I think I have a superhero stalker. Spider Man: I was in the neighborhood. Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied Peter Parker: Can I do anything for you? Aunt May: You do too much… college, a job, all this time with me... You're not Superman, you know! Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option. Go web. Fly. Up, up, and away web! Shazam! Go! Go! Go web go! Tally ho! Some spiders change colors to blend into their environment. It's a defense mechanism. Spider Man wasn't trying to attack the city… he was trying to save it. That's slander. I can't help thinking about... the last thing I said to him. He tried to tell me something important, and I threw it in his face. Are we going to battle super models this time? With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility I have to honor My Word! For Denver! Powers and Abilities Spider-Man's extensive list of powers include: Super-Strength: Spider-Man can currently lift around 10 tons. Previously, when he first got the black suit he could lift around 15 tons. This was later boosted to 20 tons, after the events of "The Other", later, Spider-Man took back the black suit, further boosting his strength to about 25 or 30 tons. Super-Human Durability: Spider-Man has been granted durability by the spider-bite that gave him his powers. Spider-Man is so durable, that if a professional boxer punched him in the stomach, it would break their wrist and possibly even their arm. Because of this durability, Spidey must roll with all the punches thrown at him, so he doesn't break anyone's wrists. Super-Human Healing: While not on a level like the Hulk or Wolverine, Peter still has incredibly fast healing. A broken bone can heal in any time between a few hours to 2 days. In fact, Spider-Man was once blinded and regained his vision within 24 hours. Super-Human Stamina: Because of his healing abilities, Spidey has an amazing level of stamina. This stamina would allow him to fight for at least 8 hours, without becoming tired or impaired by fatigue. Webbing: In "The Other", Spider-Man was granted biological web-shooters. So, Spidey could now fire webs, and web-sling. These web-shooters were inside his wrist, and fired like his web-cartridges. There is no known limit to how much web-fluid he can fire, although it seems as if this was taken after Mephisto erased his marriage with Mary Jane. Category:Superhero Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Comic book character Category:Marvel